


Downtime

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in the Autobots medbay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

“That went well.” Ratchet grinned as he continued cleaning tools, humming a war march as he shoved the instruments into cleanser and wiped them down.

First Aid snickered as he let his helm loll backwards over the edge of the berth he was lounging on. “You’d think they’d learn not to get hit.”

Ratchets grin turned into an all out smirk as he abandoned his energon smeared tools in favour of his apprentice. “Some things take time to learn.” He ran a hand across the chest plates, leaving a trail of energon and cleanser in his wake.

First Aid shuddered, his fingers ghosting lightly across one of the thighs so temptingly close to his helm. “Hot Spot says the ‘Cons have retreated and are seeing to their wounded, but haven’t left.”

Ratchet obligingly stepped closer to the berth. “Time for a break then, before the slaggers attack again and the glitches start limping in.”

“Sounds like a fine plan.” First Aid said as he curled an arm around his mentor’s legs, pulling him even closer, his glossa leaving a wet trail across Ratchets plating as the older medic gently placed a hand across his neck, causing First Aid to shiver in delight as the pressure slowly increased.

And his gestalt kin wondered why he enjoyed working with Ratchet...

He purred, fingers digging into seams on Ratchets legs as energon and coolant was cut off from his processor, the other hand closing over his vents, stifling the airflow.

“Why do you trust me Aid?” The voice was sinfully dark, a purr in his audios as warnings started pinging against his HUD. Heat was building up across his chassis as his cooling fans were blocked and his processor was starting to shut down, better to protect the delicate circuits from overheating.

He tried to answer, a whimper slipping out of his vocaliser as he bucked, pleasure warring with the instinctive need for energon and clean, cool air.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t trust me.” Ratchet said as the younger medic thrashed beneath his hands, his mass not enough to shift the elder.

Aid whined, fingers locking around the arms holding him down as electricity raced across his frame. How could nobody else understand the pleasure in such a loss of control? The lack of inhibitions and worries, even drugs are a poor substitute to this freedom.

“One day I might not let go.” The whine turned into a keen as systems strained to their breaking point began to shut down, darkness starting to take him.

“But not today.” Ratchet purred as he released his hold, static tingling up his arms as First Aid screamed, the rush of energon and coolant to his processor slamming every system back into hyper awareness as his cooling fans were finally able to draw cool air into the overheating chassis.

Ratchet laughed as First Aid shuddered in the aftermath of overload. Such a good pair they made. Controller and controlled. He ran a finger across the younger mechs cheek, smirking as he nuzzled into the contact, so trusting. Such a pretty little mech, and he hadn’t even had to alter his processor, he had chosen to stay all on his own.

First Aid whined, pressing into a finger that brushed across his cheekplates as his armour pinged, systems settling back to normal levels, so much better than a quick coding stim. Ratchet was the only one who could hold such control, an addiction that held him here more firmly than anything else. He shivered, armour quivering, yes, he was here to stay.


End file.
